When a tractor is being used to level down fall plowing or over rough ground on the first trip over a field in the spring, the rough ground causes the tractor to experience excessive oscillatory pitch movements resulting in uneven depth penetration of a ground working implement supported from the rear or trailed behind the tractor. Accordingly, a need exists for a ground levelling attachment whereby the ground immediately forwardly of the wheels of the tractor may be at least partially levelled and the tractor may experience less severe pitching movements. In addition, it is sometimes necessary to operate a tractor in a reverse direction. However, most ground levelling attachments heretofore known utilize elongated rearwardly and downwardly inclined ground engaging structure, thus preventing the tractor from moving in reverse, unless the ground levelling attachments are raised relative to their otherwise depressed operative positions. Although it may be a reasonably simple matter to actuate a ground levelling attachment elevating mechanism each time a tractor is to be operated in reverse, the necessity of having to operate an additional control is often bothersome. In addition, the need to raise a ground levelling attachment each time a tractor is to be operated in reverse, involves unnecessary actuation of the ground levelling attachment raising means. Therefore, a need also exists for a ground levelling attachment which need not be raised each time the associated tractor is to be operated in reverse.
Various forms of ground levelling attachments for tractors and other similar equipment are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 309,248, 1,744,801, 2,070,964, 2,269,983, 3,306,368 and 3,744,571. However, these previously known forms of ground levelling attachments and other structures are not constructed in a manner whereby they will be substantially wholly effective in levelling the ground forward of the associated tractor wheels and yet in a manner which may allow the associated tractor to be operated in reverse without effecting operation of a ground levelling attachment raising mechanism on the tractor.
The main object of this invention is to provide a ground levelling attachment for tractors which will be effective in levelling the ground forward of the wheels of a tractor.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a ground levelling attachment constructed in a manner whereby the associated tractor may be operated in reverse without the need to actuate a ground levelling attachment raising mechanism.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tractor mounted ground levelling attachment including a free-floating and trailing ground levelling structure that may be readily weighted in order to compensate for different hardness soils.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ground levelling attachment which will be readily adaptable for support from different types of tractors.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a tractor ground levelling attachment which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.